BroXen
WARNING: EDGY. ENTER AT OWN SUFFERING BroXen Story Once upon through time there were a group of 7 people who lived with great power within. These 7 members were known as TheFruitBox. These 7 members were a group that were far from different, they were close together and always stayed together until one day. The members of 7 disbanded, moving on to the future. Many of them had their own jobs and lived their life as they use to, but alone… except for one… This member of TheFruitBox's is Dego. He has a horrific history that made existence, further than universes and timelines, at stake. Many centuries ago, there was a being traveling from timeline to timeline, universe to universe and ect. He was collecting himself from other timelines so he could have his own small army of himself to unlock the potential of a Ghosteus Alpha. A Ghosteus itself is a rare race that has dangerous potential, they have the power of travelling through space and time and were also able to posses a living entity. They even couldn’t touch anything as they were part Ghost, but they could touch things in a living entity. Ghosteus’ were low blooded, pale looking races known as a human. This Ghosteus jumping through space and time had the idea of multi-universal destruction for sport. This Ghosteus was best known for X (also known as Run) because of what a monster he was planning to be. X collected an amount of 7 Ghosteus because he wanted to make his own group compared to TheFruitBox. Within the squad of X there was one Dego who did not wish to hurt others as this Dego had his restriction of his own that turned him into a pacifist, but he was defenceless against X as he experienced punishments of endless slaughter and pain, Dego received his discipline and learned to follow X, but Dego still had his plans of bypassing this. Dego planned impressing X so that Dego himself would get promoted and he could lead the squad. X granted him 1st mate of the squad, making Dego closer in rank to Alpha. It had been years that Dego has gone pretend genocide just to impress X so Dego could become alpha, Dego grew more impatient and lost faith in becoming alpha. Dego decided that X was too much of a selfish monster that he was keeping alpha to himself no matter what. 66666 BCE- X’s squad were on a task, their target of the task was to destroy planet 53 known as Earth. They all started in the Glacial biome where it was only ice and snow. Dego had a plan to get X to the heart. during the hunt of murder, Dego snuck out and caught them in his trap that Dego settled up of causing an avalanche and crushing the others. As they possessed living creatures, Dego knew that if a Ghosteus could die inside of a possessed creature, they would lose the ability in possessing things. Dego doing this would crush the ability of X murdering and destroying planets, making Dego victorious. X was furious that he saw right through Dego’s plan and tried to send him to oblivion as a Ghosteus weren’t incorporeal to themselves. The others saved Dego and they formed into A being known as Blast that X couldn’t match with. X wanted Blast to not spare him, as X knew that Blast couldn’t because he had a heart of gold. X escaped and trained himself ever since. Presently Dego found life on earth and became Human to fit in. Dego felt like it was all over and everything was in order, he made friends and they all became a group known as TheFruitBox. The story lead to TheFruitBox defeating the evil organisation CAMP and defeated the B.A.T who was the true monster of CAMP. The duty of TheFruitBox was at its end and they all lived happily ever after together. That was only the beginning.. ' '''BroXen' Throughout time X invaded Pluto himself and claimed that planet to be his hideout. X had a plan on invading Earth but Z/ Satan who was ruler of CAMP got word of X and that he was destroying planet by planet. Z created a barrier that X himself could not pass through so Z could take over the planet himself. Now that CAMP is defeated and there is no more ruler, now the seal is broken and the barrier that was preventing X of passing through was gone. X set sailed on Pluto to Earth and joined the two planets together and X’s army that he built over the centuries from timelines and universes invaded each points of Earth and it was the end of the planet and the lives on it. But one of TheFruitBox members Powerman who was the Lord and Saviour of TheFruitBox. Powerman transformed into WAPOWERMAN which increased his power drastically and defended Earth and defeated the army aswell as X, but X had a power up his sleeve that he learned from his potential - Corruption. He used this power to disintegrate the planet creating vacuum on Earth. As X went down along with making the planet corrupted, WAPOWERMAN became mind control by the Elite Ranked Guardians of X’s army. Years later Dego woke up from unconsciousness from the war and everything was grey and there were holes of vacuum around him. Dego woke up confused with amnesia and was lost of where he was, but he was determined of saving what was dying around him. As he was walking by exploring he found a jumpy person that told him that there were 4 meteorites that were sent down from the sky, he also mentioned that they have the power to restore vacuum to its original form. Dego had an idea to gather these crystals to revive the planet from the corruption. Dego started his journey on the search for the gemstones, throughout his travels he found Powerman but he was standing in a slouching position and looking dead to the ground. He was also alongside one of the Elite Ranked Guardians. The Guardian had one of the gemstone fragments sealed in his chest. The Guardian ordered Powerman to take out Dego. Dego fought him and successfully knocked Powerman out, he got back up but he was normal once more. Now that Powerman was no longer under control Dego and himself worked together to remove the gemstone from him and sealed him away into the Void. Dego and Powerman successfully obtained the first piece of the gemstone, and now had to move onto the next. Now that they had the first piece of the four gemstones, they continued their path of finding the rest. They saw nearby islands like the one they were on that must have more of the stones on it. So they built a raft to get across the ocean, they couldn’t get across with flight from the lack of memory that they could, Powerman couldn’t fly aswell because he wasn’t capable of flying anyway. Now that Dego and Powerman successfully made it to the 2nd island of their journey, they continued from there. Later on they noticed a giant staircase to a very high prestigious mountain with pillars. Once Dego and Powerman reached the top they noticed there was nothing at the top but three pillars and a white transparent crystal which was not what they were after. All sudden a giant tentacle come out from below the cliff and went straight down to where Powerman and Dego were standing. They dodged the attack and they realised that they found the second Elite Ranked Guardian. They defeated the Guardian together despite how large the Guardian was. Dego and Powerman believed it was over for that Guardian but he jumped back grabbing Dego and Powerman in one tentacle and started charging a beam from his chest. Dego managed to phase through the tentacle in a flash through rage and started running up the tentacle dodging all his the Guardian's obstacles and ripped off his skull plate. This ended the Guardian making him fall down the abyss from the cliff, Dego and Powerman finally achieved victory. Dego obtained the second stone from the skull of the Guardian and now the two heroes only required another two, they were half way on their journey. Dego and Powerman travelled across the ocean again to the third island. They successfully made it and they continued their travels. A few hours later they found a clue of the next Guardian they were facing, A giant ripped tunnel coming from the ground. Dego and Powerman together followed the trail and lead to a giant field of holes of vacuum instead of tunnels. They found the Guardian’s nest, they got to the most open area and the Guardian came flying through the underground. Dego and Powerman fought the beast, Powerman got knocked out from a powerful blow. It was up to Dego to finish it off, he managed to get around him on its neck and ripped the stone out of the beast from where he found it. The Guardian fell to the ground dead and Dego finally had the third stone of four. When Dego checked on Powerman, he wasn’t getting up, his heart was beating… there was nothing Dego could do. Dego was silent for a moment, he started dropping a tear, clouds where gathering and everything was getting darker because of the clouds, there was thunder shooting down, then Dego roared in anger to the sky. From Dego’s anger memories were resonating, everything was flowing back. He remembered everything now, he knew what was going on. Dego was amazed of how he managed to get his memory back. He remembered that he could travel through time and space. Dego knowing all his power and his capability now, he created a portal to go back in time to end X as he could. Dego travelled back in time when X just claimed Pluto. Dego saw some reunion of the three Guardians and X himself at a long dining table. Dego stepped into the party with X noticing him. X was astonished to see his arch-nemesis, X ordered the Guardians at once to take him away. Dego ended them all in one blow. Dego had the three gemstones with him combined and needed the last one. Surprisingly X had the last fragment, thats why there were only three that came to Earth, because somehow X had the final piece from the future. Dego was confused, X explained to him that he never died in the future but only went back in time with one of the pieces. X never went down but faked it for his plan that Earth could never be saved. Dego and X fought each other in a great battle for the sake of existence. Dego had the upper hand because as Alpha of a Ghosteus you have a side effect of corruption but the gemstones had the power to restore a vacuum which was as dead as corruption. Dego could easily end X with his only weakness by using the power of the gemstones within. Dego successfully erased X when he was weakened from battle, Dego got the final stone and got the whole piece together. Using the power of the gemstone it was strong enough to cleanse all timelines and universes, time and space. With Dego ending the Alpha, he got the power of Alpha and erased himself along with cleansing existence. That was X’s way of taking himself down with Dego this time. Now history repeated itself without X around, thus with no one as evil as ever, everything was safe and throughout all of time no one rose up to destroy existence. Existence itself lived on, even without Dego… The End.